


Conflict and Resolution

by groovekittie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, F/M, Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovekittie/pseuds/groovekittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel kept thinking about it. That disorientation of knowing somewhere out there, in some other alternate reality, he and Sam were a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightxhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rightxhere).



> This fic was written for rightxhere for the sg_rarepairing ficathon on LJ.
> 
> This fic was inspired, not only by rightxhere’s perfect prompts, but also in part by a previous ficlet I’d written as an episode tag to Ripple Effect. It isn’t necessary to read that one to get this one though.
> 
> A HUGE thank you has to go out to goodisrelative, because without her this fic would look something like this: "alksdfjlsafjlskdjf x 1000"

Daniel ran his finger down the length of the spine, inhaled the dark scent of the old tome, and pretended it was her. Every once in a while, when he was alone, frightened or disheartened, he’d pull this secret from his memories as he would a favourite book from the shelves of his memory, and hold it in his hands. He would fondly look on it as though its mere presence would be enough to lift his spirits.

This old library wasn’t just a place of solace for Daniel. It was a place of origin; the beginning of the end, so to speak.

Distracted, he ran a hand over his hair and down the back of his neck, kneading his fingertips into the tight muscles there. He took a moment to imagine she was there with him, and then chided himself for being so foolish. He pushed his chair back from the table in frustration, and stretched, pulling his muscles tight, forcing them to lengthen out of their tense state.

Unable to sit still to do the work he was there to do, he stood up and paced between the lengths of shelves filled with books. He barely made a sound, as though the books in the old library were absorbing the sound, holding it tight, keeping all the secrets.

Just has he had so many times before, he took a moment to remember that sense of vertigo, the sensation of the world sliding off its axis as he heard Janet mouth the words "your baby" and then the hurt that sliced through his chest. It had taken a few moments to absorb the information, the idea that he and Sam had a family in some alternate reality, a reality outside his own deepest and darkest hopes.

How many times over the years had he held this hope, this secret that he and Sam could be together? How many times had he rolled over, waking from a softly yellowed dream, expecting her there, only to see a bare pillow, devoid of her presence? They had saved each other’s lives so often over the years, the admiration and love, so mutual, it seemed almost impossible to hope for anything less. It seemed as though there were so many dreams that blend in with reality, only creating more hope and disappointment.

This was his secret; one he kept to himself and didn’t share with the other members of SG-1 as he did with so many of his other secrets. Not even the library kept this one. No, this was _his_ secret, and his alone.

It was though he revelled in the secret; took solace in it. Something he pulled out when everything felt so out of control. It was his comfort in times of uncertainty and pain.

He only wished he could share it with her.


	2. Conflict

Daniel stood outside her lab; his nerves wound so tight he felt as though he was going to leap out of his skin. Whether it was fear of rejection or fear of acceptance, he wasn’t sure. If she said, no, he’d be devastated. But if she said, yes, the fallout might be catastrophic.

Either way, it was fear that kept him from knocking at her door, and just as he was about to give up and retreat, Sam came out the door, coffee mug in hand. She gave a startled yelp at seeing him standing there. "Daniel! You scared the life out of me! What are you doing just standing there?"

Daniel panicked. "Stalking you?" he replied with a nervous chuckle. Thankfully, Sam only gave him a curious look and laughed.

"Well, I’m off to the commissary to grab some coffee," she said as she gestured with her coffee cup in the general direction of the commissary. "Care to join me?"

"Actually," he said with a nervous cough. "I was about to ask you to dinner."

Sam tilted her head slightly and visibly thought about it. Daniel couldn’t help but feel a part of himself simultaneously cringe and melt at a gesture so irrefutably Sam. "Sure. Just let me put this mug back and grab my coat. Oh, and I have to tell Dr. Lee that we’re packing it in for the night. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that. I’ll meet you at your car."

Daniel nodded and said, "Sure, sure. Outside. By my car."

Sam gave him another odd look before smiling and retreating back into her office. This was about to get very interesting or go very bad, Daniel thought to himself as he walked back to his own office to retrieve his coat. Better late than never, he supposed.

On his way up to ground level, he went over in his mind what he had planned to say to Sam. He had spent a lot of time lately going over how he was going to tell her, what he wanted to say exactly, but it never really quite seemed right. Tonight, though, he was just going to say it. He was going to tell her what Janet had told him that day all the SG-1 teams from alternate realities came colliding into the SGC.

When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out, threw his coat over his shoulders and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing next to Sam, was Cam (laughing his ass off) and Teal’c (clearly amused, but in a much more subdued manner). Sam looked up to see Daniel, and sensing his disappointment asked what was the matter.

Shaking it off, he replied, "Nothing. Let’s head out, shall we? O’Malley’s?"

"Sure thing, mi amigo," Cam said. He and Teal’c climbed into Cam’s truck. "We’ll meet you guys there!"

Sam waved to the two men as they raced out of the parking lot, eager to begin a night of debauchery.

"You okay, Daniel? You don’t mind, do you? I thought a night out is what you were looking for." Something about her apology made Daniel cringe. This clearly wasn’t working out the way he had planned.

"Sure, yeah. No, this is fine," he stuttered. He took a deep breath and gestured to his car, and they made their way over. He opened the door for her before running around the car and climbing into the driver seat. This was better, he told himself. No embarrassing confessions. Not tonight, at least.

They were mostly silent on the way to O’Malley’s. It was such an awkward silence that when they turned to corner in time to see Cam and Teal’c making their way to the front entrance, Sam and Daniel both breathed a sigh of relief.

Before Daniel could get the chance to open the door for Sam, she jumped out and joined him at the front of the vehicle. Without thinking, Daniel reached for her. Sam gave him another curious look, but didn’t say anything. Instead, she smiled and took his hand in hers. If Cam or Teal’c noticed anything, neither breathed a word.

Once seated in a booth nestled into the back of the bar, near the pool tables, the first round was bought by Cam. Not long afterwards, the second round was delivered.

Before Daniel realized it, he’d lost count of the rounds, and soon found himself somewhat inebriated. If he had been capable of paying attention, he might have noticed that it was only he who was on his sixth (or was it eighth) round of beer. Warmth spread throughout his entire body as he relaxed into his seat and watched Sam and Cam play pool. Unable to do much more, he simply slumped in his seat and listened to their teasing banter, but mostly he listened to her laughter.

He felt somewhat pathetic in his current state. Somewhat like a lovesick young man, but he didn’t let the thought settle in, and he went back to simply watching Sam.

Teal’c, seated across from Daniel, raised an eyebrow upon seeing Daniel’s state. "It seems you may have had too much alcohol, Daniel. Perhaps it is time for us to retire."

Sam overheard Teal’c’s remark and laid her pool cue down on the table. "You okay, Daniel?" Her face was smiling, but there was very real concern in her voice.

"Hey buddy," Cam said as he came over to the table. "You okay?"

"I’m fine." Suddenly feeling somewhat claustrophobic with so many of them crowding around him, Daniel attempted to stand. But rather than standing, Daniel found himself listing to his right and Cam immediately rushed to his side, grabbing his elbow to pull him back up to an erect position.

"Whoah, soldier!"

"I’m not a soldier!" Daniel roared.

Cam held his hands up, and said, "Hey, hey. No offence, Jackson. I’m just trying to help you out." Cam looked hurt, and Daniel immediately felt guilty. So guilty, he felt a little like crying.

Sam, knowing that Daniel wasn’t as okay as he had claimed, smiled kindly, and pulled one of Daniel’s arms over her shoulder, wrapped her arm around his waist and patted him gently on his chest with her free hand. "Don’t worry about it, Cam. He’s just tired."

"Don’t patronize me, Sam." It was more of a pout than a real complaint. Suddenly, Daniel felt very tired.

"If you need, Daniel, I will escort you safely home," Teal’c offered.

"No, that’s alright, Teal’c. I got him. I’ll drive him home. I’m sure he’s going to need a little help when he gets there anyway."

Daniel looked at Sam and smiled moonily. "You’ll put me to bed?" The hopefulness in his eyes made Sam laugh, her head tilting back and shoulders shaking.

"Settle down there, boy!" Cam said with barks of laughter, southern charm shining through. "Sure you’ll be okay, Sam?"

She smiled at Cam and Teal’c and said, "Oh, you know us. We’ll be more than okay."

And with that, they staggered their way out of the bar and into the night.


	3. Resolution

Something wasn’t quite right. But it was. Right, that is.

Daniel rolled over to find himself face to face with a softly snoring Sam. The morning – scratch that – early afternoon sunlight hit her hair at just the right angle, making it appear as a halo around her face. She was beautiful.

It took a moment for Daniel to realize that he wasn’t in his own bed and that he wasn’t dreaming. The surprise of finding himself in Sam’s bed came crashing down on him all at once. His startled jump from the bed woke up Sam.

"Daniel?" she said, sleep making her voice thick. "What’s wrong?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists in a very child-like manner and Daniel slowly calmed.

"Nothing. Cramp," he lied as he pretended to hobble back to the bed. Unsure of the circumstances that had led them there, he hesitated when lifting the covers.

"Something wrong, Daniel?" The hurt in her eyes was enough to break his heart.

"Of course not," he replied and carefully climbed back under the covers only to find her wrapping her arms around his torso and her head snuggled into the curve of his neck. His entire body relaxed.

He was still very confused, but found himself not really caring at that moment. It was as though all his dreams were coming true, and he couldn’t bring himself to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Unfortunately, Daniel was just as much a scientist as a romantic at heart. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened last night?"

Sam’s body immediately tensed, and without thinking, Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We went to O’Malley’s, remember? You invited me, and I brought along Cam and Teal’c. I didn’t realize you wanted it to be just the two of us."

Suddenly, blurry, alcohol-soaked memories began flooding back. Daniel had been surprised to see Cam and Teal’c with Sam when he arrived in the parking lot, the three of them laughing (well, Cam and Sam were laughing and Teal’c merely looking amused) at something said. He recalled the sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized he hadn’t specified to Sam that he had intended it to be a dinner for just the two of them. He had mentally kicked himself for it; he had finally had the courage to ask her out, and he hadn’t even told her it was a date. Of course, she would assume it was a friendly dinner. It isn’t like there’d ever been anything between them before.

Sam immediately caught his expression melt into sorrow, and propped herself up on an elbow. "What’s the matter, Daniel?"

Giving her a sad smile, he responded, "Nothing. It’s just that I couldn’t help but notice that we’re not naked."

After stopping to give him an incredulously startled look, she burst out laughing. "I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Daniel."

He smiled. He liked it when she laughed.

He closed his eyes in an effort to burn the image of her smile into his mind, in the hopes he would never be without it.

He felt her hand touch his temple, her fingers carefully tracing the line of his jaw, down his neck, and finally resting at his clavicle. "I missed you," she whispered. For a moment, Daniel thought he would cry.

He opened his eyes and reached up to hold her hand. "Can I tell you something?"

She narrowed her eyes and bit her lip, but nodded her head.

"Remember when all the other SG-1s came through the gate?"

She didn’t respond, only nodded her head. She was afraid if she spoke, he’d lose his nerve.

"Well," he paused to lick his lips, "The team with Janet. When she said you weren’t on the team because you were pregnant. It was with our baby." He said the last part quickly, his eyes looking down at their joined hands. "Ours," he whispered.

Sam immediately tried to pul her hand free from Daniel’s grasp, but he would not let her. "I ... ours?"

He felt his heart sink into his stomach. But he’d finally said it, and couldn’t bear to stop now. "She came to see me in my quarters, and saw that picture of you and Jack on your wedding day - well, the alternate you and Jack."

He felt like the world was coming down on him. "I bet you didn’t know I had that, did you?" He squeezed her hand tight and felt her squeeze back, but still could not bring himself to look her in the eye. He took her silence as encouragement and sighed before continuing. "Anyway, she – she told me that in their reality, her and Jack were together, and you and I – we were together."

"Daniel?" She hooked a cautious finger underneath his chin, gently forcing him to look her in the eye. "Is this why you – why you wanted to have dinner alone last night? To tell me this?"

Frustrated with himself, with her reaction, he flopped back onto the pillow and threw an arm over his eyes.

He heard her sigh and felt the bed shift as she lay back onto her pillow beside him. This was it, he thought to himself. This was the moment where everything goes wrong.

He felt the bed move slightly as she hitched a breath. Fuck.

"I never should have said anything," he said, his voice devoid of the intense disappointment he felt.   
"You know what, Daniel?" she sighed through her tears.

Unable to face her, he rolled away and said, "What?"

"I’d hoped it was you."


	4. As An Aside

Daniel stumbled on the front step, and without thinking, Sam reached out to grab him, to help him back up when he fell just as she always had. The weight and care of the gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel despite his inebriated state. He reached out his own hand, taking hers into his. Instead of allowing himself to be pulled up, he gently tugged and pulled her down into his lap. Laughing, Sam indulged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daniel, you’re drunk," she laughed. It wasn’t often she got to see her friend in such an unguarded manner. Normally, Daniel was so tense, so on guard. For a moment, she mourned the man she had first met. This wasn’t the same man, and it made her both terribly sad and content at the same time. This Daniel was more like her: hard and very much guarded.

Taking a moment, she recalled the small, slightly timid man she had met on Abydos. He had been so fascinated, so enthusiastic about his discovery. His mind, even without all the scientific training, had easily grasped the concepts of stellar drift. Had, in fact, grasped it enough to come up with a plausible and correct theory of how and why and where the other Goa’uld had come from. She had known she’d like him.

If only she had known _how much_ she would grow to like him.

"C’mon, Cassanova. Let’s get you inside." She stood up and dusted herself off, helped Daniel stand, and guided him into her house.

The moment the door was closed, he turned and blurted, "I think you’re beautiful."

Unable to stop herself, Sam laughed and hugged Daniel. "You’re not too bad yourself, Daniel." She found herself not wanting to let go of him just yet, and what had started as a friendly hug turned into something just a bit more ... awkward.

"Hey, let’s get you to bed, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered into her ear. His breath was so warm and enticing. A shiver ran down her spine.

She took his hand and guided him down the hall to her room, his feet shuffling slightly. He sat on the corner of her bed, his eyes searching her face for something she wasn’t quite sure she wanted to understand. Without saying anything, she pulled back the covers and watched as Daniel removed his shoes and coat, and unceremoniously tossed it all into a pile on her bedroom floor.

There was something oddly comforting about seeing him here in her room, on her bed. Something bittersweet.

Daniel climbed into the bed, and scooted clumsily to one side, making room for her. Sam smiled indulgently at him, but found herself taking off her shoes and climbing into bed next to him.

She caressed his forehead with the back of her hand and smiled as his heavy lidded eyes slowly closed.

"Good night, Daniel," she whispered.

"Good night, Sam," he whispered back.


End file.
